Alcanzando Sueños
by one step behind
Summary: Nakahara Takumi es un chico normal, un chico que siempre admiro a los héroes por su trabajo pero se sintió demasiado lejos como para alguna vez estar al nivel de ellos. Años de practica con sus poderes lo llevaron a inscribirse al examen de la academia de superheroes mas conocida de la nación. Esta es la historia de como un chico normal aspira a alcanzar a lo que siempre admiro.
1. Chapter 1

Creo yo que, si tuviera que contar la historia sobre mi vida, probablemente este sería un buen lugar para empezar o al menos, para comenzar una importante parte de la historia ya que estoy a punto de enfrentar uno de los más importantes desafíos de mi vida, el examen práctico para el ingreso a la Academia Yuuei.

Mi nombre es Nakahara Takumi y actualmente soy un postulante a la Academia Yuuei. Así como muchos no soy la persona más interesante que puedas encontrar, pero me gusta hacerme conocer como alguien persistente y que tiene las cosas claras en la vida habiendo dicho eso no me gusta que me tomen como una persona seria, me considero alguien con un buen sentido del humor.

No existe una trágica historia detrás de mis intenciones para ser un héroe, solo un sueño y una promesa y tengo planeado cumplirlos cueste lo que me cueste, y que mejor lugar para aprender cómo ser un héroe que Yuuei.

* * *

Heme aquí en la entrada de Yuuei, tengo que admitir que es un edificio interesante, y la forma de "H" que tiene es simpática por no decir algo graciosa, pero sobre todo es imponente y más aun con todos los postulantes ingresando, se puede apreciar como vienen de diferentes escuelas de todo Japón no solo Tokio, como yo.

"Muy bien Takumi, ha llegado el día, no hagas nada estúpido y todo saldrá bien" me dije a mi mismo para tratar de ocultar mis nervios. Dudo que sea el único con este sentimiento.

Empecé a caminar hacia el edificio principal donde luego se me indico ir a una sala de conferencias donde nos iban a dar una charla explicándonos las pautas del examen. Llegando a la sala busque mi asiento y espere a que empezara.

En el entretiempo me llego un mensaje de mi mamá. "Takumi te deseamos la mejor de las suertes en el examen, sabemos que puedes lograrlo." Sonreí un poco al leer el mensaje, mi familia siempre me apoyado, no debo defraudarlos después de todo lo que hicieron por mí.

Al cabo de unos minutos apareció el profesor que nos iba a explicar cómo sería el examen. Lo sorprendente fue que el profesor era nada menos que Present Mic, aunque no parecía animar mucho al público con sus frases. En vista a la respuesta silenciosas del público, fue al grano: El examen se realizará en una réplica de una ciudad, habrá "villanos" merodeando por la ciudad y debemos "encargarnos" de ellos, existen 3 tipos de villanos y cada uno valía puntos diferentes entr según su dificultad y también estaba prohibido atacar a otros participantes.

"Parece algo muy básico, supongo que con las preparaciones adecuadas puedo adaptar mi quirk para el examen." Me dije a mi mismo, es un mal hábito mío, suelo hacerlo cuando estoy solo, como ahora.

Apenas termino de hablar Present Mic, alguien levanto la mano. "Perdone ¿Puedo hacer una pregunta? En el folleto están puestos que hay cuatro tipos de villanos." Inmediatamente miro el folleto y veo que él tenía razón. "¡Este tipo de errores son inaceptables para una academia de primera como Yuuei! ¡Estamos aquí porque queremos seguir el camino de héroes modelo! Además ¡Tu, el chico del cabello encrespado! No puedes calmarte un momento.. Estas distrayendo a los demás, si no puedes tomarte la molestia de tener algo de seriedad entonces vete." Lo dijo con un tono de voz que resonó en toda la sala. Bueno no estoy sorprendido, todo tipo de personas vienen a dar este examen, y veo que son exageradamente serios, pobre chico seguro ha de estar increíblemente nervioso, no lo culpo.

"¡Okay, gracias por el aviso! ¡El cuarto tipo de villano que encontraran vale cero puntos, nos referimos a ellos como trampas de arena! Ese villano solo es un obstáculo que les lanzaremos encima para hacer el examen más interesante y solo aparecerá cuando haya una multitud."

"¡Muchas gracias! ¡Siento haber sido grosero!" Dijo en voz alta el chico mientras hacia una reverencia para luego sentarse.

No sé qué tan útil fue averiguar sobre el cuarto tipo de villano ya que no conocemos ni como se ve y destruirlo no nos otorga puntos, tal vez me entere cuando vea uno o lo destruya de casualidad, sea cual sea el caso, no le preste mucha atención.

"¡Bueno eso es suficiente para mí! ¡Ahora movámonos al evento principal! ¡PLUS ULTRA! ¡Sufran de manera placentera las pruebas por venir!"

Y con eso acabo la presentación introductoria del examen práctico. Saque la tarjeta en la que estaba indicado mi área de prueba, aparentemente me toco el área E, entonces me levante y exhale profundamente. "Hora de hacer esto."

Me tomo unos 20 minutos cambiarme a un atuendo adecuado para el examen y llegar a mi respectiva área. Una vez allí me tome la molestia de revisar de manera sutil a los demás participantes, parece que la mayoría son varones, pero aun así se nota el gran número de chicas. Estos son algunos de mis rivales y tal vez posibles compañeros, sé que no es el mejor momento para observar sus habilidades y conocerlos, pero no pude evitar preguntarme qué tipo de quirk tenían y cuanto han entrenado para llegar hasta acá. Me puse a observar a algunos de ellos detenidamente, por ejemplo, había un chico que tenía la piel totalmente negra pero el cabello blanco, luego vi una chica que parecía tener auriculares colgando de sus orejas, también otra persona con una quirk de transformación que parecía un minotauro. Con verlos, algunas individuales son algo predecibles, pero otros son simplemente imposibles de saber, sobre todo si las personas no presentan ningún rasgo físico que los delate, supongo que yo también caigo en esa categoría.

Mi quirk me costó mucho aprender a tal nivel que pueda usarla ágilmente en combate sin causarme mayores problemas. No le he puesto un nombre especifico, pero en pocas palabras lo que puedo hacer es modificar mi cuerpo, como aumentar mis músculos, mejorar mi visión o incluso curar mis heridas y mucho más, lo único que necesito para ello es que haya oxígeno a mi alrededor así que puedo usar mi quirk sin problemas en casi cualquier lugar. Obviamente tiene sus limitaciones, todo cambio que aplique en mi cuerpo no es permanente, incluso si curo una factura esta será temporal, también el usarla constantemente y sin descanso hace que mis extremidades se sientan cada vez más pesadas, pierda mi vista poco a poco y mis músculos se oscurezcan. Para poder realizar cambios a mi cuerpo a mi antojo y tenido que aprenderme la anatomía del cuerpo humano de pies a cabeza, y saber que roles cumples ciertas partes del cuerpo. Fue un aprendizaje muy duro y este examen me dirá si los esfuerzos de estos años dieron frutos.

Habiendo terminado de hacer mis estiramientos me acerque hacia la puerta gigante que se abriría al momento de empezar el examen. Sería bueno tener algún tipo de reloj que indique cuanto tiempo falta así podría modificar mi cuerpo con anticipación ya que me toma unos segundos hacerlo, y debo aprovechar todo el tiempo que pueda.

"Supongo que solo queda esp…"

"¡Yyyyyyy empiecen! Grito una voz que parecía la de Presen Mic.

"¿Eh?" Exclamamos todos los que estábamos parados en la puerta casi al mismo tiempo.

"¿Qué sucede? ¡No hay cuenta regresiva en una batalla real, corran!"

"¡Maldita sea!" gritaba mientras ingresaba corriendo lo más rápido que podía al área del examen.

Muchas personas habían entrado antes que yo y aún no había modificado mi cuerpo como era debido, decidí optar por hacerme más rápido en vez recurrir a la fuerza primero ya que no veía ningún enemigo cerca y necesitaba cubrir más terreno.

Cuando dijeron que el área de prueba era una réplica de ciudad no estaban mintiendo, este lugar se ve demasiado real, me pregunto si tendrán a alguien con una quirk capaz de crear tales lugares.

No me tomo mucho tiempo encontrarme a uno de los villanos, estos eran robots de un tamaño mayor a un ser humano tal ve veces más grande y se dirigía hacia a mí. Excelente.

Modifique mi brazo derecho con suficiente poder para destruirlo de un golpe y apunte hacia lo que parecía el abdomen.

"¡Este solo es el primero de muchos!" Grite mientras lo volaba en pedazos.

Eso se sintió mejor de lo que pensé, pero no es suficiente, debo ir por más. Viendo el número que estaba engravado en su brazo vi que solo valía 2 puntos. Debo mantenerme en movimiento.

Mientras corría me encontraba con algunos villanos y los destruía con la mayor precisión posible para que no me tome mucho tiempo del examen. No recuerdo si teníamos tiempo límite o tal vez no lo escuche, que mal momento para estar distraído.

Voltee en una esquina en la cual llegue a lo que parecía una avenida y aún quedaban varios villanos, pero estaban siendo destruidos con facilidad, tenía que darme prisa. Me concentre en 2 villanos, uno de un y otros de 2 puntos respectivamente, la distancia entre ellos era corta así que salte rápidamente y estire mis brazos para intentar destruirlos arrancándoles alguna pieza metálica. Luego del salto uno de ellos seguía en pie, me apresure a saltar de nuevo, pero alguien lo destruyo antes que yo.

"¡Hey ese era mío!" Grite sin siquiera poder identificar a quien me lo robo.

"Lo siento, no dijeron nada sobre no poder tomar los villanos de los demás" Exclamo una voz femenina ligeramente grave. Era la chica de los auriculares.

Eso me dejo con un mal sabor en la boca y me gustaría vengarme, pero no es momento, tengo que conseguir puntos. Seguí corriendo en vista que ya no quedaban más villanos y llegué a un lugar que parecía una pequeña plaza donde encontré un grupo de villanos de varios puntos.

"Ahora sí, ustedes son solamente míos" Mi dije a mi mismo mientras miraba a mi alrededor vigilando que estuviera solo.

Aliste brazos y piernas para la tarea, me acerque lo más rápido que pude y ataque al grupo por la derecha, salte y caí encima de uno de ellos para luego saltar de nuevo hacia el medio del grupo donde sentí que podía hacer más daño y una vez estando ahí un golpe bastaba para cada uno de ellos siempre y cuando lo diera en un punto vital, podía sentir el metal en mis manos y luego vi mis puños y tenía algo de sangre saliendo de ellos, creo que no endurecí mi piel lo suficiente como para aguantar el impacto.

Sorprendemente los villanos atacaban de vuelta, eran algo lentos pero aun así tuve que esquivar una buena cantidad de golpes y eso me tomo más tiempo para encargarme de ellos, seguro no estaban hechos para hacer mucho daño. Destruí a uno, luego otro y seguí así sucesivamente hasta acabar con todos. En total eran 8, los puntos que conseguí más los que ya tenía me suman un total 39, no lo podía decir con mucha seguridad, no estoy tan concentrado llevando la cuenta.

Mientras recuperaba mi aliento y me preparaba para seguir mi camino escuche una voz familiar.

"¡Cinco minutos restantes!"

¿Qué? Tan rápido paso el tiempo o nunca tuvimos tanto tiempo. Estoy contra el tiempo ¡Corre Takumi, corre! Seguí recorriendo la ciudad solo para encontrar restos de robots esparcidos por todo el lugar, tiene que haber alguno restante todavía. En ese mismo instante aparece un villano desde un pasadizo entre edificios y sin pensarlo 2 veces le tire un gancho hacia arriba volándole la cabeza. Era un villano de 3 puntos, muy bien esa ayuda mucho. El problema es que no sé cuántos puntos tienen los demás, tengo que estar entre los primeros 20 al menos, tengo que estar 100% seguro que voy a ingresar, no me puedo conformar con lo que tengo.

Miré a mi alrededor y vi personas en la misma situación que la mía, desesperados por conseguir más puntos. No hay tiempo para prestarles atención tengo que buscar más villanos. Prepare mis piernas para un salto alto, modifique mis terminaciones nerviosas y músculos para lograr lo que tenía en mente. Quería saltar hacia el techo de alguno de los edificios y ver si podía encontrar algún villano desde ahí arriba. Mire hacia mi objetivo que era un edificio de más o menos 30 pisos hacia mi derecha y prepare mi cuerpo para el salto, me agache y me concentre en la fuerza puesta en mis piernas nunca quitando la vista del objetivo.

Hice una cuenta regresiva en mi mente. "3…2…1" Tome una gran bocanada de aire "¡Vamos!" Anuncie como queriendo que todos me vean, aunque esa no fue mi intención, fue totalmente automático e involuntario. Pude sentir como se hundió un poco el suelo luego de realizar el salto, tal vez dejé una que otra grieta.

Estaba subiendo a alta velocidad, pero no lo suficiente como para desorientarme de mi zona de aterrizaje. Pasé los 10 primeros pisos, luego los 20 y empecé a perder velocidad, pero esa era bueno ya que no quería irme más arriba de lo planeado. Antes de darme cuenta ya había superado el tamaño del edificio. No he pasado los 30 pisos, pensé que esto era más alto, me di la vuelta en el aire y tire un fuerte golpe hacia el cielo para que me ayude a disminuir la velocidad y bajar más rápido. Funciono, empecé a descender y justo donde lo había planeado, me preparé para el aterrizaje. Mis pies sintieron el suelo, pero la caída fue más fuerte de lo que pensé, apenas toqué el piso perdí el balance y me obligo a poner ambas manos en el suelo para no irme de cara hacia él. Aparte de esto creo que el aterrizaje me revolvió un poco el estómago.

"Tengo que practicar el aterrizaje" me dije a mi mismo mientras me ponía de pie y recobraba mi sentido de dirección.

Estaba casi en el centro del área de batalla, así que podía ir con algo de facilidad a cualquier parte del área, aunque preferiría no irme muy lejos, tengo que concentrarme con los enemigos cercanos. No podía ver ningún villano, pero si escuchaba sonidos de combate, los sonidos provenían del norte y este. Las batallas al este parecían más cercanas, me dirigiré hacia allá.

Empecé a saltar de edificio en edificio que era mucho más fácil que saltar desde el suelo hacia el techo, hasta llegar al donde provenía la batalla. Cuando estaba a punto de llegar escuché un fuerte sonido y sentí que se estremecía el piso, supongo que fue más fuerte para mí que estaba arriba de algún edificio comparad con los de abajo, pero aun así muy demasiado fuerte, que clase de quirk puede hacer eso y ¿Por qué no la sentí antes? O tal vez se excedió. Esos pensamientos cambiaron rápidamente cuando el piso empezó a retumbar constantemente, no tan fuerte como la primera vez, pero ahora parecían pasos. Definitivamente esto no es un quirk, debe ser algo más y pude hallar la respuesta al ver al cuarto tipo de vilano. Era enorme, mucho más grande que todos los demás, estaba a lo lejos pero aun así pude notar como todos huían de él. Claro, ese villano no vale ningún puntaje y es una amenaza, no vale la pena enfrentarlo aparte que hacerlo caer no debe ser cosa fácil.

Venia hacia mi dirección, pero estaba unas cuantas cuadras lejos de mi todavía, si quería tomar alguna decisión este es el momento. Debo tener aproximadamente 42 puntos, no sé si son suficientes para pasar el examen, aparte de eso puede que nos estén ocultando algo, así como casi nos ocultan la intención del cuarto villano a menos que alguien preguntara.

"¡Menos de 2 minutos restantes!" Se escucho por toda la ciudad.

Ahora si me encuentro en una encrucijada. Mire a todos lados tratando de buscar algún villano restante que pueda derrotar, pero no veía nada solo al enorme cuarto villano que se acercaba con más rapidez de la que me imagine. Entonces me pregunte a mí mismo, ¿Y si es mentira el hecho de que no valga puntos el cuarto villano? Es verdad que dijeron que solo era un obstáculo que evitar, pero miren su tamaño, tiene que valer algún tipo de puntaje. Me convencí a mí mismo de intentar algo, pero era un hecho que no lo podía detener con ataques convencionales, debo intentar algo diferente. Todavía tengo algo de tiempo antes que pase por acá y menos de 2 minutos, me decidí por un plan loco, pero seguía siendo un plan.

Me lance desde el techo del edificio hacia el suelo, estaba vez con un aterrizaje que la vez pasada. El robot era tan grande que chocaba con los edificios y los destruía parcialmente al pasar por las calles, pero los edificios no se caían en su totalidad, no sé qué tanto daño puede hacerle, pero debo intentarlo. Endurecí ambos brazos y hombres y comencé a destruir las columnas exteriores del edificio donde estaba, solo las que daban cara a la calle, por la cual iba a pasar el robot. Lo hice lo más rápido que pude porque estaba contra el tiempo.

"¡Menos de un minuto!" Grito Present Mic y esta vez lo hizo con un tono más impaciente, como esperando a que pasar algo.

El robot estaba a punto de llegar al edificio donde estaba destruyendo las columnas, los brazos me estaban empezando a pesar, pero logre terminar lo que tenía planeado y pude destruir las columnas exteriores al lado por donde pasaría el villano, pero ¿Serie suficiente? Tiene que serlo, no hay otra forma, espero que esto funcione. Antes de darme cuenta el villano estaba a pocos metros míos.

"Yo me largo de aquí" me dije a mi mismo en un tono preocupado.

Me dirigí hacia donde estaban corriendo los demás participantes, yo era el más cercano al villano antes de darme cuenta y si mi plan funcionaba de la manera esperada entonces tenía que alejarme lo más rápido posible o me caería una montaña de escombros de todo un edificio encima junto con el villano.

Mientras corría hacia la dirección donde estaban los demás, escuche un sonido fuerte, diferente al del robot, entonces mire hacia atrás y pude observar como al robot la caí todo el edificio encima. Fue una vista esplendida, pero por más que el villano haya recibido tremendo golpe, no fue suficiente más que para detenerlo un par de segundos. La pequeña sonrisa que se había formado en mi cara desapareció rápidamente y me prepare para huir de nuevo, pero justo en ese momento se escuchó un anuncio.

"!Se acabó el tiempo!"

En ese mismo instante el robot se detuvo, paralizándose por completo y nosotros quedándonos observándole. Por mi parte yo me senté en el suelo con las piernas estiradas y la mirada hacia abajo, no sé qué tan bien me fue, pero no me sentía mal conmigo mismo, hice todo lo que pude y tuve a mi alcance, si es no fue lo suficiente para pasar el examen entonces los que pasen deben ser unas personas impresionantes, mis respetos hacia ellos.

Luego de escuchar el anuncio y concluido el examen la gente hablo sobre lo ocurrido especialmente el robot gigante.

"Parece que ni tirarle un edificio encima fue capaz de derrotarlo, que duros los hacen." Exclamo un chico. "Pero porque lo habrá intentado destruir me pregunto, ese villano no valía ni un solo punto." Se pregunta otro que estaba cerca. "No lo sé, tal vez el vio algo que nosotros no, dudo que importe, saque una buena cantidad de puntos me siento confiado" Le responde.

¿No saben que los estoy escuchando? Bueno que comenten lo que quieran al menos intente algo que los demás no, tengo suficiente satisfacción con eso, creo.

Me quedé sentado un rato tratando de recuperar el aliento y la energía, unas cuantas personas me preguntaron si necesitaba ayuda, pero les dije que estaba bien. Me levanté luego de unos minutos y me fui hacia la salida del área de práctica, justo por donde habíamos entrado. Allí encontramos un profesor que les decía a los que salían que visitáramos a Recovery Girl si teníamos algún tipo de herida, ya sea grave o menor. Hasta donde yo sé no hubo heridos graves en mi zona de pruebas.

Me dirigí hacia los vestuarios donde me cambié a mi uniforme de escuela para luego dirigirme a la salida, en el camino nos dijeron que nos enviaran una carta con los resultados de nuestro examen escrito tanto como la prueba de batalla y si logramos ingresar a la academia. En la salida me encontré con estudiantes que se veían preocupados, confiados, algunos incluso se reían como si no hubiera pasado nada, deben de estar muy seguro de sus habilidades y eso solo me hace dudar más de mí mismo, por más que me creyera que me fue bien, pero algo que se compartían todos era que hablaban sobre el cuarto villano que apareció a últimos minutos de terminar la prueba. De lo poco que escuché y pude preguntar a los demás es que en la mayoría de situaciones todos huyeron del villano, otros intentaron pelear con ningún logro, pero hubo un solo caso sobre un chico que logro destruir al villano de un solo golpe. Eso sí que suena impresionante, aunque luego me enteré de que el golpe que destruyo al robot le rompió el brazo y tuvo que ser atendido de gravedad apenas terminado el examen por Recovery Girl. _Vaya quirk más complicado_ pensé.

* * *

Había sido un día agotador, tanto mental como físicamente, el examen no fue tan largo pero se sintió como si hubiese durado horas, al menos eso me decía mi cuerpo. En mi camino hacia la estación de tren pensé en todo lo pude haber hecho mejor y me lamentaba pero al mismo tiempo me reconfortaba pensando en todo lo que había hecho bien, sobre todo el hecho que no todos habían logrado sacar tantos puntos como yo, aunque no pregunte sobre eso, solo escuche conversaciones de otras personas y aunque no fueron muchas, me daba muchas más seguridad sobre mis resultados, sigo esperando que el cuarto villano haya valido algo por más que no logre destruirlo.

Una vez llegue al hotel donde me estaba hospedando, me tome una ducha y empaque mis cosas antes de irme a dormir. Mi vuelo de regreso era mañana en la tarde, todavía tengo que clases a las cuales atender en mi escuela y no puedo esperar a contarle a mi familia y amigos como me fue, sé que algunos de mis amigos también tienen planeado ir a otras academias para héroes, pero ninguno apuntaba a Yuuei. También tuve la oportunidad de revisar mi celular y me topé con varios mensajes de suerte o preguntas sobre cómo me fue, supongo que estaba tan distraído pensando en otras cosas que ni siquiera me percate de los mensajes.

Sean cual sean los resultados, los aceptare, sé que el riesgo de reprobar no es imposible, pero me siento con suficiente confianza para decirle a mi familia y amigos que lo lograre. Al final solo el tiempo dirá.

* * *

 **Este capitulo ha sido editado con la intención de mejorarlo**

 **Información y otros detalles sobre la historia en el segundo capitulo**


	2. Chapter 2

Han pasado varios días desde que regrese a casa, pero debo admitir que es difícil continuar mi rutina diaria cuando estoy esperando una noticia tan importante. Dijeron que enviarían a nuestras casas una carta con la respuesta, aunque hubiera preferido que la manden por correo electrónico, pero supongo que Yuuei tiene que ser especial en ese aspecto también, no es que me moleste, pero los nervios me están matando.

En la escuela mis compañeros que me preguntaron que tal fue el examen y como normalmente no suelo ser el punto de atención pues lo aproveché y conté todo lo que podía recordar, me lo preguntaron tantas veces que ya me estaba empezando a aburrir, supongo que este tipo de atención se vuelve monótona después de un tiempo.

La espera duro poco más de una semana hasta que un día al llegar a casa luego de mis actividades del club, encontré a toda mi familia en la sala de estar, sentada y en la mesa que estaba en el centro había una carta. Mi mama al verme pasar se levantó lentamente, tomo la carta y me la entrego, pude ver que estaba sellada con un sello rojo, y era de Yuuei. Mi corazón fue de 0 a 100 en un parpadeo, apenas pude mover mis manos para recibir la carta de mi madre. Me quede mirando la carta por unos segundos que se sintieron como una eternidad, y luego fije la mirada en mi mama y resto de mi familia que estaba detrás, que era mi padre y mis 2 hermanas menores. Emitían un aura de seriedad, pero a la vez curiosidad, impaciencia y preocupación por el contenido de la carta.

No puedo abrir la carta con ellos al frente mío, no es que no aprecie su preocupación, pero si ha de ser un resultado negativo, no quiero que vean lo afectado que este.

"La abriré en mi cuarto, no se preocupen" Aunque de poco servía decir que no se preocuparan.

"Hijo, cual sea el resultado, siempre te apoyaremos" Dijo mi mama. No era muy alentador, pero a Yuuei solo ingresa 1 de cada 300 aplicantes, supongo que ella estaba preparada para lo peor.

"Gracias mamá" Le respondí con una sonrisa e inmediatamente subí las escaleras y me dirigí hacia mi habitación de forma rápida.

Muy bien Takumi, este es el momento de la verdad, esto determinara tus próximos 3 años y todo lo que le siga.

Me senté frente a mi escritorio y deje la carta encima, me le quede mirando unos segundos, hasta conseguir la determinación para abrirla. A simple vista parecía fácil de abrir, pero estaba muy bien cerrada, ese sello que la mantenía sujeta era bueno, demasiado bueno.

Al tratar de abrirla por un lado sin querer apliqué mucha fuerza y partí la carta en dos, y su contenido cayó al suelo.

Exclame un "Oh" por la ligera sorpresa que me lleve.

Cuando me agache por él, me percate que era un objeto circular pero plano, como la base de una lampara podría decirse. Apenas estuve a punto de tocarlo se "encendió".

Rápidamente lo coloque en mi escritorio esperando a que algo sucediera. "¿Sera algún tipo de holograma?" me pregunte en voz alta.

El aparato circular creo un holograma, la cual era tan plana como una pantalla y de ella escuche una voz muy familiar "¿Hola hola, se me escucha bien?"

"¿¡ALL MIGHT!?" exclame por más que estuviera solo. Que sucede aquí, que hace All Might en la pantalla. Estaba desconcertado que no sabía cómo reaccionar. En el holograma se podía observar a All Might vestido con un traje elegante, hablándome.

"Tranquilo joven Michizoe, mi aparición en este mensaje no es algo sin sentido, ya que desde ahora estaré enseñando en Yuuei, a los futuros héroes de este país como tú." Dijo con su típica voz.

Un momento, ¿jóvenes como yo? Entonces eso quiere decir… ¿Qué lo logre? "No puede ser, esto en verdad esta pasando, no me lo puedo creer" dije casi gritando de la emoción.

"Así como lo escuchas chico, ¡Bienvenido a Yuuei, tu academia de héroes! Esto en verdad esta pasando, no vayas a pellizcarte pensando que es un sueño" exclamo en un tono mas alto para luego reírse un poco por esa ultima frase. "Tengo que admitir tu actuación en el examen practico fue casi excelente, incluso quisiste retener el avance del robot gigante, aunque sin éxito, es un acto digno de cualquier héroe, entre los profesores no sabíamos si darte puntos por eso, joven Michizoe, también existían puntos por salvar a otros, y aunque todos estaban a una distancia segura cuando intentaste detener al villano, sigue siendo un acto admirable, ¡Siéntete orgulloso de ti mismo!"

A estas alturas del mensaje, mi cabeza ya no procesaba el mensaje del todo bien, me quede estancado en la parte que decir que ingrese a Yuuei, un meta tan difícil y que me costo tanto entrenamiento y práctica, por fin había sido logrado, todo el esfuerzo había dado frutos, y podría jurar que me iban a salir unsa lágrimas de la emoción.

Mientras tanto All Might terminaba de hablar "Se nota que pusiste mucho de ti en este proceso de admisión, y eso es admirable, espero que pongas el mismo esfuerzo para los retos que se vienen. ¡Felicitaciones Michizoe Takumi! ¡Yuuei es tu siguiente parada!" Quedé paralizado por unos segundos, aunque entendí cada palabra por parte de All Might, el hecho de haber ingresado me tomo un tiempo en asimilar.

Fue luego de unos 10 segundos de haber terminado el holograma que mande un grito al aire de felicidad.  
"¡SIIII!" grite entre algunas lágrimas de felicidad. En ese mismo instante se abrió la puerta de mi habitación y veo a toda mi familia parada ahí con miradas expectativas, pero no es necesario decir ni una sola palabra, con solo ver mi cara conocen la respuesta. Todos se abalanzaron encima mío, a excepción de mi papa que decidió mantener un poco mas la compostura. Mi mamá me abrazaba fuerte mientras me felicitaba y mis hermanas también, mi papá puso su mano en mi hombro y dijo que sabia que lo lograría, ya que después de todo, había entrenado arduamente para esto.

Al día siguiente planeaba contarle mis amigos mas cercanos acerca de la noticia, esperando que esto no se esparza por la escuela tan rápido y evitar un alboroto, lamentablemente no conté con las felicitaciones del profesor antes del inicio de clases lo que causo que todos se enteraran. Aunque yo no fui el primer alumno de esa escuela en entrar a Yuuei, al parecer hace varios años entro otra persona. No estoy en contra de ser popular, pero este nivel de atención es demasiado para mí. Siempre eran las mismas preguntas: "¿Fue difícil?" , ¿Cuántos participaban?" , ¿No estabas nervioso?" y muchas otras más. Al principio no me molestaba, pero cuando ya se empezó a repetir mas de 5 veces, comenzó a ser agotador. "Solo aguántalo hasta el final, ya no falta mucho" me decía a mí mismo.

El tiempo paso más rápido de lo que imagine, y sin darme cuenta de ello, ya era abril y pocos días de iniciar la escuela. Si soy completamente honesto, me moría de los nervios, si el examen de entrada fue en cierta forma, impresionante, ¿Como será el día a día en Yuuei? No me podia hacer idea de ello, a lo mejor solo estoy exagerando, no lo sé.

Pero primero lo primero, tengo que terminar mi mudanza, como Yuuei se encuentra en Tokio, he tenido que dejar mi casa y rentar un lugar donde quedarme mientras estoy viviendo aquí. Por suerte pude encontrar un apartamento no muy lejos de la estación del tren, también cabe mencionar que no es muy espaciosa, pero no necesito mucho, no es como si haya podido traer los muebles de mi cuarto. Traje lo importante nada más, como mi laptop, ropa y uno que otro libro que siento que me serán útiles.

En los siguientes días antes de empezar clases, ordene mi apartamento a mi gusto, y me di un recorrido por los alrededores, solo para conocer el lugar de tal forma que no me pierda en el futuro, la tienda de conveniencia mas cercana esta a pocas cuadras. También intente por primera vez en mi vida cocinar para mí mismo, decir que fue un desastre queda corto incluso habiéndome traído un libro de cocina, y por mas mala que fuera la comida, no tenia de otra que comerla, tengo que ahorrar lo que pueda, el dinero que me mandan mensualmente no es tanto para darme el lujo de botar comida.

"Tengo que aprender a cocinar rápido" me dije a mi mismo mientras comía mi pobre excusa de almuerzo.

También me probé el uniforme de Yuuei que recibí hace unos días.

"Incluso con esto puesto, no puedo creer que haya ingresado" pensé mientras me miraba en el espejo.

Faltando un día para empezar clases mi determinación era clara. Sacarle el mayor provecho posible a esta escuela, convertirme en el héroe que deseo ser incluso si ello presenta varios obstáculos en el camino, mi meta no cambiara.

Ahora habiendo mencionado eso, no puedo negar el hecho que el estrés me esta matando. Asi que para despejar la mente decidí ir a caminar por los alrededores. Vi varias tiendas interesantes las cuales no entre a ver, ahora pueden ser un buen momento para hacerlo.

Me cambie de ropa, guardando mi uniforme escolar y cambiándome a algo más casual. Tome mi celular, llaves y unos audífonos para escuchar un poco de música mientras caminaba, es uno de mis hábitos, suelo hacer casi toda actividad escuchando música, incluso entrenar.

Curiosamente, el apartamento donde estoy viviendo, no esta muy lejos de una zona comercial. Puede que no sean las tiendas mas conocidas del mundo, pero a mi me basta con eso. Me parecía atractivo el hecho que fueran poco conocidas, encuentro sienta calma interna al entrar a una tienda con poca clientela y tomarme todo el tiempo del mundo buscando lo que quiero o simplemente observando.

Después de haber llegado y haber visto un par de tiendas, vi una que me llamo la atención. Era una tienda de música, aunque algo pequeña su decoración daba a pensar que vendían rock y sus subgéneros. Sea lo que fuese que vendieran, el hecho de ser una tienda de música fue suficiente excusa para llamar mi interés.

Al entrar solo había unas 3 personas, sin contar al recepcionista. Había dos hileras en las cuales se encontraban discos de música. Al revisarlos me di cuenta de que la mayoría eran de bandas las cuales no conocía. Este lugar ha de especializarse en ello pensé, vender música de bandas que no sean familiares al público normal. También pareciera que vendían instrumentos, pues estaban desplegadas en la pared unas cuantas guitarras, no estaba interesado en eso así que no me anime a preguntar.

Mientras inspeccionaba una de las hileras una de las personas que estaba en la tienda paso a mi lado, supongo yo que se dirigía a la salida, no le tome mucha importancia, me di cuenta de que era una chica al momento de entrar a la tienda, pero aparte de eso no me fije en mas detalles. Fue en el momento que paso a mi lado que vi su rostro y recordé haberla visto antes. Voltee lentamente y parece que ella también. Nos quedamos como 5 segundos estupefactos viéndonos la cara.

"Ah, creo que te he visto antes…" dije en voz baja para no llamar la atención. "¿No estabas en el examen de ingreso a Yuuei?"

"Si... ¿Por qué pregun- "

"Ahh ya te recuerdo, me robaste uno de los robots" dije con un tono de voz un poco más alto.

"Ahh espera, ahora recuerdo bien, y yo te dije que no estaba en contra de las reglas" me respondió rápidamente

"Pues sí, pero ya no importa, al final mi puntaje fue suficiente" dije con algo de orgullo, pero luego de pensarlo de nuevo, tal vez no debí haberlo mencionado.

Hubo una pequeña pausa de sorpresa y luego con una sutil sonrisa me respondió "Parece que nos estaremos viendo las caras más seguido entonces"

Mis ojos se un agrandaron un poco, no espera esa respuesta. Aunque si lo pienso bien, eso es mejor que escuchar una deprimente sobre cómo no logro ingresar.

"Lo siento, no tengo mucho tiempo para hablar, estoy algo apurada, pero supongo que te veré mañana" dijo mientras abría la puerta de la tienda mientras que con la otra mano sujetaba una bolsa con las compras que había hecho.

Me reí un poco "Si, supongo que sí"

Me hizo un gesto de despedida con la mano y salió de la tienda.

"Ah, olvide preguntarle su nombre"

Bueno no importa, si en verdad ingreso a Yuuei entonces la veré mañana incluso si no quedamos en la misma clase, no debería ser problema encontrarla.

Esa rápida conversación me dejo fuera de mi por un momento. Me decidí con una disco del cual me gustaba su portada ya que no conocía absolutamente nada sobre la banda. Luego de eso decidí recorrer la zona un poco más antes de regresar a casa.

En el regreso a casa, como no tenia nada con que distraer mi mente me puse a pensar en cosas aleatorias. Entre mis varios pensamientos se me vino esa chica a la mente. Si soy sincero, era bonita, aunque no se si es mi tipo, pero parecía una chica agradable, bueno supongo yo que si es una academia de héroes entonces todos deberíamos ser personas con una personalidad agradable, ya que vamos a estar sirviendo a los ciudadanos. Tal vez la emoción de empezar una nueva vida me llego a la cabeza y estoy ligeramente estúpido, puede ser. Sea como sea, es bueno tener al menos un conocido antes de ingresar, incluso si no la conozco del todo, pero algo es algo.

Llego a mi apartamento, guardo las pocas compras que hice en mi cuarto. Que eran, aparte del CD de música que compre, un par de camisetas y unas zapatillas para salir a correr en las noches, porque las que tenía ya están algo desgastadas.

Me pongo cómodo y prendo mi laptop para ponerme al día con las noticias y leer unos libros online que me compre hace mucho y nunca termine. Preferiría irme a dormir, quiera que sea mañana de una maldita vez, quiero que mi vida como héroe (o al menos el inicio) empiece pero yo me conozco, no podre dormir a menos que este cansado, eso y que apenas son las 7 de la noche, nadie se va a dormir tan temprano.

"Tal vez unos video juegos no harán mal…" me dije a mi mismo.

A veces tengo el mal habito de hablar conmigo mismo. No es algo que haga tan seguido, pero suele pasar. No me preocupa mucho, excepto cuando sucede en público, no me gusta que me vean como bicho raro, pero como dije antes, no pasa muy seguido.

Una horrible cena y 4 horas de video juegos después ya podía sentir el cansancio en mis ojos. Me prometí dejar de estar prendido de la PC una vez empezaran las clases y técnicamente aun no empiezan, aparte esto es una excepción, está totalmente justificado. Decidí irme a dormir, todavía deseando que la mañana llegue rápido. Me lave los dientes, me puse la pijama y antes de apagar las luces verifique que tenia todo listo para mañana. Ahora solo queda conseguir unas buenas horas de sueño

La alarma sonó a primera hora de la mañana con el mismo tono que usaba cuando estaba en la escuela media. No lo pensé dos veces, salí de la cama y preparé para salir.

El desayuno fue lo usual, como mencione no soy buen cocinero y no quiero ponerme creativo y terminar con un dolor de estomago el primer día de clases.

Mi rutina me demoro aproximadamente 45 minutos, luego de eso ya estaba afuera y en camino a la estación. Mientras estaba de camino se me vino a la cabeza si me encontraría con la chica de los auriculares, ya que aparentemente vivimos cerca, pero habiendo tantas personas tomando el metro es muy probable que ni la vea.

El viaje fue corto, nada mas unos 15-20 minutos de mi tiempo. Yuuei no estaba muy lejos de la estación, pero estaba en una colina, me parece un poco molesto tener que subirla todas las mañanas, también pensé eso cuando fui a dar el examen de admisión.

Al llegar a la puerta me doy con la sorpresa que estoy ligeramente temprano, habían pocos alumnos a los alrededores.

"Bueno en esta carta dice que fui asignado a la clase A-1" me dije a mi mismo para luego empezar a buscarla.

Tengo entendido que esta escuela tiene 10 clases por año, aunque solo 2 de ellas son del departamento de héroes. Eso seria unas de las explicaciones de el por que esta escuela es gigante. Voy a necesitar un mapa del campus para orientarme si no me quiero perder en un futuro. Al no tener un mapa decidí preguntar por direcciones en vez de terminar dios sabe dónde. Pude ver a un chico que parecía ser alguien de tercer año así que me animé a preguntarle.

"Disculpa" le dije algo nervioso al chico que tenia una brillante cabellera naranja. Me pregunto de que departamento es.

No demoro en voltear la mirada. "¿Sí? — me pregunto

"Perdón por molestar, pero ¿Sabes dónde se encuentran los salones del departamento de héroes?" — pregunte esta vez ocultando mejor mis nervios.

"Ahh tu debes ser de primer año, recuerdo que yo también estaba perdido el primer día" — dijo soltando una pequeña risa al final.

"Tus salones se encuentran en la sala oeste del edificio principal, ambos 1-A y 1-B están cerca, no deberías tener problemas encontrándolos"

"Gracias por la ayuda, ehh.." — "Minoru Shinohara" — me interrumpió rápidamente con una sonrisa.

"Estaré observando el progreso de ustedes detenidamente, los héroes entrenamiento siempre son interesantes" — dijo antes de darse la vuelta y seguir con su camino.

 _"Vaya que hay gente muy… peculiar en esta escuela"_ — pensé.

Bueno, mejor ir yendo a la clase, estaré temprano pero aun así prefiero estar ahí que, merodeando por la escuela, todo a su debido tiempo.

Seguí las indicaciones que me dio, entre al edificio principal y me dirigí a la zona oeste, el primer piso no parecía serlo así que subí al segundo, y ahí estaba. Tengo que admitir que pensaron bien al construir la puerta, era gigante. Supongo que han tenido estudiantes de todo tipo. Hice una profunda respiración y abrí la puerta.

Era de los primeros en llegar, sin incluirme había solo 5 personas. Entre ellas pude diferenciara cierta persona de lentes, se me hacia ligeramente familiar, estoy seguro de que lo he visto en algún lugar antes. Antes de poder recordar el se paró y se acercó a mi rápidamente.

"¡Ah otro compañero de clase ha llegado! Permíteme presentarme, soy Iida Tenya, mucho gusto" — me lo dijo rápidamente como si estuviera practicado, no estaba preparado para una introducción así"

"I-Igualmente… Yo soy Takumi Michizoe, puedes llamar por mi nombre o apellido si quieres, no me molesta" — trate de responder con una introducción amigable.

Asintió y regreso rápido a su asiento, un poco raro su comportamiento, pero parece que es algo común en esta escuela.

Me dirigí hacia mi pupitre, este estaba casi en el medio de la clase. No se si eso sea buena o mala suerte, pero las cosas como son, aunque dentro de mi tenia una ligera esperanza que estuviera junto a la ventana.

Me tomé la libertad de inspeccionar las otras personas presentes, para empezar la chica que conocí en la tienda no estaba, tal vez estaba en el 1-B o a lo mejor aún no llega. Sin contar a Iida, eran 4, uno de ellos tenía una cola gigantesca y estaba sentado en uno de los pupitres del frente, otro era un tipo que tenia cabeza de pájaro, supongo yo que será parte de su quirk, atrás de él había un chico que tenía la mitad del cabello blanco y la otra mitad rojo oscuro y por último una chica un poco alta de cabellera negra, no sé por qué me dio la impresión de que venía de un familia adinerada.

No encontré nada mejor que hacer mientras esperaba que leer un libro que llevo semanas sin terminar. Mientras iba leyendo fueron llegando poco a poco los demás alumnos, sacaba mi mirada del libro cada cierto tiempo para ver caras, salude a los que se sentaban a mi lado, nada mas un corto saludo, ya los llegare a conocer mejor más adelante. De repente llego ella, iba pararme a saludarla, pero ella pude reconocerme apenas entro y vino hacia donde estaba.

"La chica de los auriculares, ya me estaba preguntado si estábamos en la misma clase" — dije cuando ella se acercó.

"Olvidé que nunca te dije mi nombre, es Jirou Kyoka" — dijo con una sonrisa que apenas noté. Parecía ser una chica seria, es difícil decir, no la conozco muy bien

"Me llamo Takumi Michizoe, puedes llamarme por mi nombre o apellido como quieras"

"Michizoe está bien por mí, ¿Hace mucho llegaste?"

"Si te soy sincero, el nerviosismo por empezar clases me ayudo a llegar más temprano de lo usual" — le dije con una sonrisa al final

"Supongo que es normal que todos estemos emocionados, me pregunto cómo será el primer día de clase o nuestro tutor"

"Ahora que lo mencionas no me había puesto a pensar en eso, en este folleto que tengo dice que tendremos una introducción para estudiantes nuevos, eso incluye un recorrido del campus y …" — interrumpí bruscamente lo que estaba diciendo por que noté que Iida empezó a levantarle la voz a alumno de pelo rubio desordenado que tenia los pies en la mesa.

Kyoka también vio hacia la misma dirección y dijo "Parece que hay todo tipo de personas en esta clase, me pregunto cómo terminaremos pasando el primer año"

"Tengo fe que nos acostumbraremos una vez que nos conozcamos más como clase luego de eso ya nada nos parecerá fuera de lo normal, o al menos eso espero" — lo dije como un tipo de alivio mas que todo para mí, no soy muy bueno lidiando con personas con personalidades muy "llamativas".

"Tienes razón debe ser cosa de acostumbrarse" — respondió

Cuando estaba a punto de preguntarle cómo le fue en el examen de ingreso, me percate que la discusión entre Iida y el otro chico había terminado y había otros 2 parados junto a él. Pero lo que miraba toda la clase era un hombre que se estaba quitando un saco de dormir de encima.

"Les tomo 8 segundos callarse, el tiempo es un recurso importante, por lo visto ustedes niños carecen de un buen sentido común" — dijo, especialmente a los 2 que acababan de llegar.

Luego mirando hacia toda la clase exclamo — "Soy el profesor asignado a esta clase, Aizawa Shota, un gusto en conocerlos"

"¡¿ _Él es nuestro profesor?!"_ — pensé, definitivamente no tenia la pinta que esperaba, ni si quiera la de un profesor normal. Supongo que así es Yuuei. Le iba a decir a Jirou que vaya a su pupitre antes que le digan algo, pero al parecer se había ido antes que yo me diera cuenta.

"Pónganse su uniforme de gimnasia y luego diríjanse afuera a el patio principal" — luego de decir eso dejo el aula.

 _"Vaya forma de empezar las clases"_

Ya habiéndonos cambiado salimos al punto de encuentro y ahí fue donde nos dijo de que iba todo esto. Un examen de en el que probaran nuestros quirks.

"Pero que pasara con la ceremonia de entrada o la reunión con el consejero?" — pregunto una chica.

"Si quieren ser héroes, no tienen tiempo para cosas absurdas" — respondió el profesor Aizawa.

Luego nos explico que la escuela la especializa en la forma libre de enseñanza que tiene y eso también se aplica a los profesores y su manera de dictar clases. Nos menciono las pruebas que estaremos realizando, eran 8 pruebas simples que se solían realizar en la escuela media, así como salto largo o una carrera de resistencia.

Habiendo mencionado lo anterior, le lanzo una bola de softball la Bakugou, que al parecer era el chico con el que Iida estaba discutiendo hace unos minutos. Al seleccionarlo menciono que él fue el primer puesto en el examen de ingreso practico, por eso lo eligió. Le dijo que tire la bola, pero esta vez tiene permitido usar su quirk. Podía lanzarla de la forma que el quisiera, siempre y cuando no salga del círculo de donde tenía que pararse.

Luego de posicionarse, lanzo la bola junto con un grito muy peculiar — "¡Muere!"

Literalmente lanzo la bola con una explosión que hizo levantar el polvo del suelo. Me hizo toser un poco pero no quitaba mi atención de la bola, que al poco tiempo la perdí de vista.

"Es importante para nosotros conocer nuestros límites, ese es el primer paso racional que servirá para saber qué clase de héroes serán" — dijo mientras mostraba un medidor de distancia de la bola que lanzo Bakugou, decía 705.2 metros.

"¿705 metros? ¿Es en serio?" — dijo alguien

"Entonces podemos usar nuestros quirk, esto será genial" — dijo otro

La gente empezaba a emocionarse por realizar pruebas usando nuestros poderes, no voy a mentir yo también estaba emocionado, me pregunto qué tanto poder hacer.

Sin darme cuenta la mirada del profesor Aizawa se había hecho algo seria y tétrica. Luego dijo "Piensan convertirse en héroes luego de estudiar 3 años aquí y ¿Creen que todo será todo genial y divertido?"

"Muy bien, el que tenga el puntaje mas bajo de entre las 8 pruebas será considerado inútil y será expulsado"

Apenas dijo eso las sonrisas desaparecieron y se convirtieron en caras de sorpresa y preocupación. Algunos preguntando en voz alta si era cierto lo que dijo, pero viendo lo serio que se veía y como le dijo era muy dudoso que fuera mentira. Yo no estaba muy preocupado, si he llegado tan lejos esto no debe ser mas que un pequeño obstáculo, aparte mis poderes están perfectamente hechos para este tipo de pruebas.

"Su destino esta en sus manos, así que sean bienvenidos al departamento de héroes" — dijo Aizawa con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

 **Bueno entonces aquí esta el segundo capitulo de mi fic, si sé que me demore un poquito mas de lo que debía en publicarla, lo siento tuve un serie de eventos desafortunados que no me permitió continuarla a un ritmo deseado.**

 **Cambiando de tema me gustaría agradecer a toda persona que se haya tomado la molestia y mejor aun si disfruto mi historia. Es mi primera vez escribiendo una así que si sienten que pueden corregirme con algo, por favor háganlo, tratare de mejorar con el tiempo.**

 **Les dejare unos datos sobre nuestro protagonista por si les da curiosidad**

 **Nombre: Takumi Michizoe**

 **Altura: 184cm**

 **Edad: 15 años**

 **Color del cabello: negro**

 **Color de ojos: verde claro**

 **Quirk: Pude modificar cualquier parte de su cuerpo, el se especializa en sus músculos y en aumentar su fuerza y/o agilidad de su cuerpo. Aunque también puede cambiar otras partes, no lo tiene practicado, al menos aun.**

 **Se me hace un poco difícil de explicar su quirk, pero espero poder hacerlo mejor según la historia sigue, ahora sobre eso. Voy a intentar sacar un capitulo cad semanas, se que esperar mucho no le gusta nadie pero tengo otras ocupaciones lamentablemente, haré lo posible por sacar el siguiente capitulo en el menor tiempo posible.**

 **Ahora responde a mi único comentario, responderé a todos los comentarios de aquí en adelante.**

 **starstone15: Me alegra que te haya gustado esta historia. Pues como dijiste esta historia esta a la par con el manga, en vez de ser una clase de 20 alumnos la hice de 22, voy a tratar de alterar en lo mas mínimo la historia original incluyendo mis OCs. Si tienes algún consejo sobre como mejorar mi redacción soy todo oídos pero aun así aprecio que la leas. Te prometo que las siguientes actualizaciones no demoraran como esta.**


	3. Chapter 3

Aizawa logro su cometido, suponiendo que este fuera asustar a la clase y hacer que tomen con seriedad las pruebas. Como mencione antes, yo creo que mi quirk es perfecto para este tipo de pruebas, así que no sentía temor, pero debo admitir que sigo algo asombrado por la supuesta expulsión que se le hará al último puesto, sabía que Yuuei sería una escuela difícil pero nunca me imaginé que empezaría de esta forma.

Aizawa continúo hablando sobre como desastres y villanos son cosas que suceden sin previo aviso, y que es el deber de los héroes atender dichos problemas. No debíamos esperar una vida escolar común y corriente en Yuuei y que la escuela hará todo lo posible para darnos retos difíciles en el tiempo que estemos aquí.

Al terminar su pequeño discurso pude notar como la cara de mis compañeros se iluminaba un poco, el miedo desaparecía y sus miradas cambiaban, se podía ver la determinación en los ojos de muchos y no eran los únicos, yo también estaba con ellos. No tengo miedo a ser expulsado, pero esta es una oportunidad para demostrar de lo que soy capaz.

"Bien, la demostración ha terminado, ahora empezaremos con la verdadera prueba" dijo Aizawa mientras sacaba un cronometro de su bolsillo. "Habrá un total de 8 pruebas físicas, pruebas que seguramente han tenido antes, así que no hay nada que explicar, la única diferencia es que tendrán permitido usar sus quirks".

Empezamos con la carrera de 50 metros, esta prueba se realizará con 2 personas al mismo tiempo, no se si Aizawa lo hacía para ahorrar tiempo o para compararnos, él tiene su manera única de hacer las cosas. Al final de la pista a recorrer hay un robot trípode, que anuncia el tiempo que uno tomo en hacer la carrera.

Ahora, sé que dije que esta es una oportunidad para demostrar de lo que soy capaz, pero luego de pensarlo bien, también es una oportunidad de observar las quirks de mis compañeros de clase. Dudo que todos tengan un quirk de mejora física como el mío, así que será interesante verlos.

Iida, el chico que me saludo al llegar a clase y Asui, una chica de baja estatura y una apariencia peculiar fueron los primeros en ir. La carrera no duro mucho, Iida ganando con un tiempo de 3.04, sin duda su quirk que parece algún tipo de motor en sus pantorrillas la de mucha ventaja en pruebas como esta. Según pasaba el tiempo fueron saliendo mas personas en grupos de dos, trate de recordar los nombres, serán mis compañeros por todo un año después de todo. Algunos tenían resultados remarcables y otros simplemente regulares, no todos tienen un quirk que los ayude en una carrera, esperare a las demás pruebas para analizarlos mejor.

Casi al final, Aizawa llamo mi nombre "Hoshino, Nakahara, siguen ustedes" dijo con la misma desinteresada voz con la que llevaba desde que empezamos.

Éramos pocos los que faltaban dar la prueba y yo sin idea alguna de quien era Hoshino. Mi respuesta se respondió sola al llegar a la línea de partida, era una chica. Tenía una estatura de entre 165 y 170cm, cabello blanco el cual le llegaba hasta los hombros, pero las puntas de su cabellera eran rosadas, un rosado llamativo, casi neón y su cara no mostraba emoción alguna, era totalmente inexpresiva. Su cuerpo a diferencia de las demás chicas tenía una musculatura más definida, solo tuve que ver sus brazos para notarlo " _Estoy 100% seguro que su quirk es algún tipo de mejoramiento físico o algo parecido_ " — pensé. La estaba viendo de la manera más disimulada posible mientras esperaba a la señal de partida. Ahora no debo concentrarme en su quirk o apariencia, si no en la prueba.

Una vez puestos en posición suena la señal de partida, yo ya estaba listo. Aumente la musculatura y agilidad en todo mi cuerpo, pero enfocándome más en las piernas. Mientras corría no pude observar a Hoshino, no estaba delante mío, supongo que yo llevaba la delantera. La carrera termino más rápido de lo que pensé, al llegar a la meta, el robot anuncio mi tiempo — "3.68 segundos" — seguido rápidamente por otro tiempo — "4.02 segundos".

 _"Pues eso no está nada mal"_ — pensé, yo nunca había entrenado enfocándome en rapidez, si no mas bien en resistencia, estaba acostumbrado a practicar recorriendo largas distancias mas no hacer cortas en poco tiempo.

Volteé para ver a Hoshino, ella también estaba viendo a mi dirección "¡Buen puntaje! Al parecer no somos muy diferentes en esto"— dije con tratando de animarla y estar en buenos términos, con una pobre excusa de sonrisa, tratando de conseguir algún tipo de conversación. Ella solo asintió con la cabeza y se fue hacia donde estaban los demás. No parecía molesta, mejor dicho, no parecía mostrar ninguna emoción, solo una cara de póquer, parece ser una persona muy difícil del leer.

* * *

Las demás pruebas siguieron sin mucha novedad; la prueba de fuerza fue divertida, me tome la libertad de usar cuanta fuerza quisiera, ambos el salto de longitud y salto a los lados no fueron mucho problema. Aunque algo interesante paso cuando llegamos al lanzamiento de bola de softball. Aparte de una chica mandando la bola a la estratosfera, un chico tuvo su quirk borrada momentáneamente por Aizawa. Pobre tipo le había estado yendo horrible en todas las pruebas, Aizawa ha de tener sus razones.

Mientras Aizawa habla con el chico, cuyo nombre era Midoriya si la memoria no me falla. Empezó una pequeña plática entre nosotros mientras esperábamos a continuar con las pruebas. "¡El profesor Aizawa es Eraserhead! Es un héroe clandestino" — dijo alguien. Pues ha de serlo porque yo nunca he escuchado ese nombre antes.

"¿Y que es lo que tiene en contra de Midoriya?" pregunte

Sin que alguien me pudiera responder, pudimos escuchar que Midoriya no puede controlar su quirk, de tal forma que al usarla él "destruye" su cuerpo, quedando fuera de combate, algo así como un arma secreta que solo puedes usar una vez. Puedo ver cómo es útil, pero las desventajas son mucho mayores, ahora entiendo porque Aizawa lo está reprimiendo.

Luego de darle una lectura, le dejo dar la prueba de nuevo, pero por su cara se podía deducir que sus expectativas de Midoriya eran casi nulas, no esperaba nada de él. Pero el resultado fue todo lo contrario, Midoriya logro mandar la bola a mas de 700 metros de largo. Parece que no solo se daño uno de sus dedos al hacerlo, esto genero una inesperada sonrisa en Aizawa. Pero eso no fue lo único que generó, Bakugo, el chico de la quirk con las explosiones se molestó por ello. A diferencia de algunos pocos que estuvieron aliviados, él se lanzó hacia Midoriya, pero no logro siquiera tocarlo, Aizawa uso un tipo de soga para mantenerlo quieto.

"No me hagan usar tanto mi Quirk ¡Tengo los ojos secos, Maldición!" — Que mala suerte tener esa condición con un quirk tan genial.

"Esto es una perdida de tiempo" dijo mientras dejaba ir a Bakugou — "Sigamos con las pruebas que no tenemos todo el día"

Nunca fui bueno en softball, independientemente de la fuerza que uno tenga, mi técnica era… deplorable. Pude lanzar la bola lo lejos suficiente para que cuenta como algo extraordinario, pero no fui de los primeros.

Solo quedaban unas 3 pruebas mas que al igual que las demás pasaron sin dificultad. Hacer abdominales, eso nunca me gusto, a diferencia de otras partes del cuerpo, esa es la que mas odio ejercitar. Luego sentarse y tocar la punta de los pies y para terminar una carrera a larga distancia alrededor del campus escolar, vaya manera de terminar las pruebas, fue en esta ultima fue la única en la que pude conseguir el primer lugar. Por mas que me haya ido relativamente bien en las demás, nunca pude conseguir el primer lugar, no puedo subestimar a nadie en esta clase.

Una vez terminadas las pruebas regresamos al campo donde empezamos. Todos estábamos al menos un poco cansados, sobre todo después de la carrera a larga distancia, algunos mas que otros. Una vez reunidos Aizawa comenzó a hablar — "Muy bien es hora de los resultados, el total es simplemente la suma agregada, cada puntuación individual demoraría mucho así que prefiero hacerlo de esta forma."

Habiendo dicho esto, Aizawa hizo aparecer un holograma con los puntajes. Todos los 22 alumnos estábamos en orden de mayor a menor en cuanto a puntaje. Naturalmente busqué mi nombre empezando con el primer puesto, aunque no fue hasta el quinto puesto que pude encontrarme. Justo después de Iida y antes de Hoshino. Tal vez debí intentarlo un poco más fuerte, no estaba molesto ni nada, solo me puse a reflexionar sobre mi desempeño en comparación a los demás. Hablando de los demás, también observe al primer puesto, Yaoyorozu Momo, a pesar de tener el primer puesto no mostraba mucha emoción, pero luego de fijarme mejor si se le notaba que estaba feliz al respecto. También cabe mencionar que es una de las chicas mas atractivas de la clase, y tiene un físico que no aparenta ser el de una chica de 15, eso definitivamente llamo la atención de mayoría de los chicos, no soy el primer en fijarme en ella.

Volviendo a la tabla de puntajes, busque a Jiro solo por mera curiosidad, era el puesto 19. Le di una rápida mirada, definitivamente se ve decepcionada, perro a su vez aliviada por no ser la ultima en la lista. No me sorprende, por lo que pude observar su quirk no era algo de lo que podía tomar mucha ventaja en estas pruebas. Luego viendo el ultimo puesto, estaba Midoriya. No estaba sorprendido, por mas que haya logrado conseguir un buen puntaje en el lanzamiento, todo lo demás fue un nivel promedio.

"Ah, por cierto, lo de la expulsión fue una mentira" — dijo Aizawa tranquilamente "Fue solo un truco para que den lo mejor de sí."

Naturalmente este mensaje fue respondido con la sorpresa de casi todos (yo incluido) — "¿¡QUEEEEEEEE!?"

"Vamos chicos usen sus cabezas, por supuesto que era una mentira" dijo Yaoyorozu con un tono un poco molesto.

Esta es mi oportunidad para generar algún tipo de conversación con ella —"Pero ¿Cómo lo dedujiste?" pregunte mirando a su dirección.

Se tomo en tiempo en saber quién estaba preguntando hasta que hizo contacto visual y me respondió "Por simple sentido común, no van a expulsar a nadie el primer día, por mas libre que sea su método de educación"

 _"Yo no me di cuenta…"_ y por los visto la mayoría de la clase tampoco.

Iba a seguir con la conversación, pero fui interrumpido por Aizawa "Bueno… Sí, eso fue todo. Sus hojas curriculares están en el salón de clases así que denle un vistazo." Habiendo dicho eso, le dijo a Midoriya que vaya a la enfermería y se retiró.

* * *

Lentamente hicimos camino hacia los vestidores para cambiarnos a nuestro uniforme usual y regresar al salón de clases. Al ser el primer día de escuela, no hubo mucho. Se supone que nuestra inducción iba a ser todo lo que haríamos en el día, pero tuvimos una prueba en vez de ello, que tomo toda la mañana.

Una vez en clase tomé una de las hojas curriculares y le di una mirada rápida al horario de clases. Parece que tenemos clases "normales" en la mañana y en la tarde en donde esta todo lo relacionado a héroes.

Di un vistazo a mi alrededor, la mayoría parecía ya dirigirse a casa, algunos platicando otros no, es normal, apenas nos conocemos después de todo.

Como ya no había nada mas que hacer en la escuela, pensé en irme, al igual que los demás. Mi plan el primer día era tratar de conocer personas y lo mas que he hecho ha sido intercambiar algunas palabras. Tal vez es algo que necesita más de un día.

Bueno ya que es un poco más del mediodía usare la ocasión para evitar cocinar y almorzare en la cafetería. Vamos a ver que tal es la comida en la escuela, espero no sea nada fuera de lo normal.

Prepare mi mochila para irme, pero la deje en el salón de clases para luego ir hacia la cafetería. Como era de esperarse me perdí en el camino, pero eventualmente llegué, la cafetería era justo como lo esperaba, gigantesca al igual que el resto de la escuela, siendo la hora del almuerzo estaba casi llena, pero la fila para la comida avanzaba relativamente rápido. Había muchas opciones de almuerzo para elegir, estaba con un antojo por algo de curry bien picante, y eso fue lo que pedí.

Trate de buscar una mesa con pocas personas, de preferencia un lugar con asientos vacíos para comer tranquilo. No tuve mucha suerte, pero mientras buscaba pude ver una cara familiar, si la memoria no me falla creo que se llamaba Ojiro, el chico con una cola de mí clase. Tal vez pueda sentarme junto a él.

"Ehh disculpa, Ojiro, ¿verdad?" dije esperando que no me haya equivocado con el nombre "¿No te importa si me siento aquí verdad?"

No tardo en reaccionar "Ah ¿Nakahara no es así? No tengo problema, puedes acompañarme. Se siente raro comer solo en una cafetería tan grande" dijo con una ligera sonrisa en la cara

Devolví la sonrisa mientras me sentaba al lado suyo "Si supongo que tienes algo de razón, aun así, sigo creyendo que esta escuela es demasiado grande, me perdí camino a la cafetería"

"Pues hay un mapa en el folleto que estaba junto a las hojas curriculares ¿No te lo dieron?" — Me quede mudo "Ups, mala mía, parece que no revise bien" dije con soltando una risa de vergüenza al final.

Hablamos de cosas triviales mientras comíamos, resulta que Ojiro es una persona muy agradable con la que conversar. Estuvimos hablando por mas o menos unos 5 minutos hasta que vimos unas caras conocidas acercarse rápidamente.

"¡Hola chicos!" dijo una voz carismática "¿Ustedes son de nuestra clase verdad? Reconozco sus caras, ¿Les importa si los acompañamos?"

Ojiro y yo nos miramos rápidamente de reojo y asentimos "Claro, no veo por que no, eh…" respondió Ojiro tratando de recordar sus nombres.

Las 2 chicas se sentaron con la comida de la cafetería que tenían consigo "Ah supongo que un día no es suficiente para recordar todos los nombres…" dijo mientras Ojiro mostraba una sonrisa de disculpas por no poder recordar "Yo soy Ashido Mina y ella es Hoshino Yukiko" — Hoshino asintió levemente cuando Ashido dijo su nombre.

 _Yo si recordaba su apellido, pero no su nombre._

"Ah si bueno, yo me llamo Ojiro Mashirao y él es…" — lo interrumpí, ya que supongo que él no sabía mi nombre completo "Nakahara Takumi" dije con una sonrisa nerviosa.  
 _¿Mencione que no soy muy bueno hablando con chicas? ¿No? Pues ahí lo tienen, no lo soy._

Pude deducir a Ashido como una chica alegre y extrovertida, su piel rosada definitivamente llamaba la atención, mientras tanto Hoshino es difícil de leer, su expresión fácil no cambia casi nada.

"Entonces, ¿Qué les pareció la prueba del primer día? Creo fue algo divertida" dijo Ashido

Hoshino solo asintió, mientras seguía comiendo su almuerzo

"Pues el factor de la expulsión me asusto" agregue

"Si, a mí también me puso los pelos de punta, no sabia que tan bien me iría compitiendo contra los demás" respondió Ojiro.

La conversación siguió ese tipo de rumbo, temas sobre la clase y la escuela en general pero pude notar que Ojiro también se encontraba algo nervioso al hablar, tal vez no era bueno hablando con chicas como yo. No fue hasta que Ashido pregunto sobre nuestras quirks que el tema de la conversación cambio.

"Entonces chicos, me quedo la curiosidad ¿Cuál es su quirk exactamente?" pregunto con total sencillez "Yo les explicare la mía"

"Es producir un tipo de fluido ¿Verdad?" — ella me miro con un poco de asco "No les digas asi! Suena feo" se aclaro la voz y continuo "Lo que puedo hacer es crear acido de mi piel, controlando su grado de solubilidad y viscosidad"

"Ah por eso corriste descalza" menciona Ojiro — "Así es"

"Bueno, en mi caso solo tengo una cola muy fuerte, me permite hacer varias maniobras y me ayuda en combate cuerpo a cuerpo"

Mina y yo lo miramos con una cara que gritaba " _Que normal"_ lo que seguro Ojiro pudo notar, pero no dijo nada al respecto.

Las miradas luego cayeron en mí. Estaba a punto de empezar a explicar, pero Mina me gano "¿Tu quirk es una mejora física verdad? Lo hiciste muy bien en la mayoría de las pruebas y por lo que pude ver, manejaste sin problemas cada una de ellas"

"Bueno, si y no, eso solo es un aspecto de mi quirk" esto pareció llamar un poco la atención de Hoshino que seguía con la misma cara inexpresiva "Pues verán, yo puedo modificar mi cuerpo por así decirlo, puedo crear más musculatura, mayor resistencia en mis huesos, por nombrar algunos ejemplos" habiendo dicho eso, puse mi brazo derecho en la mesa para mostrarles.

"Observen" y en unos segundos aumente de manera visible los músculos del brazo — "Requiere algo de concentración, pero no es muy difícil"

Ojiro y Hoshino parecían entenderlo, pero Ashido tenía pinta de estar confundida, y no la culpo, mi quirk puede ser difícil de entender.

Saque mi brazo fuera de la mesa y en ese momento Hoshino hablo, era la primera vez que escuchaba su voz, ya que en todo el tiempo que estuvimos hablando, ella solo se limitaba a mover la cabeza dependiendo su respuesta. Su voz no era muy aguda, ni muy grave, pero escucharla daba cierta sensación de tranquilidad. "Mi quirk si es una simple mejora física dijo" hizo una pequeña pausa "Pero esta viene acompañada de una transformación" — dijo mientras nos mostraba la punta de sus dedos cambiaba de colora un rosado neón, igual que las puntas de su cabello.

De los tres, Ashido parecía la más sorprendida "Es eso genial Hoshino, ¿Pero por qué no te transformaste en las pruebas?" — _Opino igual, ella no se transformó en las pruebas_

Ella solo miro a Ashido inclinando un poco la cabeza en una forma casi adorable "Puedo controlar la transformación la mayoría de las veces" dijo en una manera un poco cortante.

 _Es obvio que Hoshino tiene cierto disgusto por transformarse, pero mejor no preguntar más al respecto._

No queriendo preguntar mas sobre el tema, Mina cambio el tema a el tipo de comida de la cafetería y sus ideas sobre nombres de héroes, de las cuales había nombres algo "extravagantes".

La conversación duro todo el tiempo del almuerzo y sin mucho más que hacer, decidimos irnos a casa. No encontramos a ninguna cara familiar en el camino, éramos solo los cuatro. Hoshino fue la primera en separase del grupo, su estación del tren quedaba en otra dirección. Luego de ella fue Ojiro que no tenia que tomar un bus y no un tren como Ashido y yo.

Ya estando solo con Ashido me puse un poco nervioso, nunca en mi corta vida he caminado a casa con una chica.

 _Cálmate Takumi, esto no es nada fuera de lo normal, no pierdas la cordura y más importante aún, no hagas nada estúpido por el amor de Dios._

No había prestado mucha atención cuando estábamos en la cafetería, pero Ashido es bien bonita, tanto en cara como cuerpo, creo que un adolescente regular la consideraría atractiva. Ahora que lo pienso, cada chica en mi clase tiene su encanto, que suerte que tenemos los chicos.

Tratando de calmar mis nervios tome una botella con agua que tenia en mi mochila y trate de beber un poco. Ashido, notando mi silencio decidió hablar "Entonces… ¿Eres amigo de Jiro?"

Por supuesto, como todo buen cliché, la pregunta me atrapo de forma inesperada, me atore y termine botando un poco de agua por la nariz.

 _Oh mierda, espero que ella no haya visto eso, por favor que no lo haya visto._ Mire hacia su dirección. _Si, si lo vio._ Efectivamente, se estaba matando de la risa, y ya me imagino por que era.

Mientras recuperaba mi compostura le respondí "Yo supongo que sí, la vi el día de la prueba, aunque solo intercambiamos una o dos palabras" hice una pequeña pausa "Y también la encontré en una tienda de música donde si pude hablar un poco más con ella, después de eso, nada más"

Ella soltó un "Hmmmm" con una sonrisa en la cara "Con que era eso, por un momento pensé que eran más cercanos" dijo y podría jurar que escuche una pequeña risilla al final.

 _¿De donde sacas esas ideas Ashido?_

Ahora podre ser un chico normal y corriente pero tampoco soy estúpido. Sé que hablar mas con una chica que otra, sobre todo el primer día de clases puede generar ideas raras, debo tener mas cuidado con mis acciones.

En ese momento, ella paro abruptamente en una esquina mientras miraba su celular, creo que un mapa, no pude ver bien "Bueno, quedé con unos amigos de la escuela media en encontrarme con ellos hoy. Seguro querrán escuchar todo sobre Yuuei."

 _Bueno para ser la primera vez que tuvo una chica conmigo caminando hacia casa, no estuvo tan mal._

"¿Ah sí? Entonces te veré mañana Ashido" le dije mientras ella volteaba

Avanzo unos cuantos pasos y luego me miro de vuelta, agitando ambos brazos "Hasta mañana Nakahara"

Devolví la despedida con una de mis manos, pero con mucho menos entusiasmo, es difícil competir con Ashido en ese aspecto.

* * *

Llegue a casa exhausto, pero no físicamente, si no mentalmente. El simple hecho de ya ser parte de Yuuei es abrumador y mucho que tomar en un solo día. Decirme a mi mismo que lo tome con calma es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. Pero bueno, para ser el primer día no estuvo tan mal, pude explorar un poco la escuela, conocí a mis compañeros de clase e incluso pude hacerme amigos con algunos de ellos (al menos eso creo).

No era tan tarde así que solo tome una ducha y me dedique perder el tiempo en otras actividades, todavía era muy temprano para mi entrenamiento nocturno así que solo me dedique a leer los pocos libros que traje de casa y hablar con amigos que estaban interesados en Yuuei, les conté lo que pude. También llame a mis padres para hablarles sobre el primer día de clases y todo lo demás.

El resto del día paso sin novedad alguna, teniendo todo listo para mañana me fui a la cama. Caí en ella como un cadáver, estaba mentalmente exhausto, supuse yo que esa era razón suficiente para quedarse dormido en unos segundos, pero no fue así. Mi mente empezó a divagar, me puse a pensar en las posibilidades que tendría en el futuro, los entrenamientos, el trabajo como héroe y demás. El día de hoy fue solo la punta del iceberg, el inicio de una vida de héroe.

Eventualmente mi mente también empezó a divagar por el pasado, por mas que solo tenga 15 años de vida, eso no quiere decir que no tenga experiencias de vida que hayan definido quien soy ahora. Esas experiencias están fuertemente relacionadas con mi quirk y mi familia. ¿Por qué es esto? ¿Por qué pienso en ellos tanto en momentos como estos?

 _No Takumi, si sabes por que piensas en ellos, lo sabes muy bien._

Ah, pero claro que sí, por supuesto que lo sé. A veces me gusta ignorar el tema por que duele pensar en ello, pero es algo que debo afrontar por el resto de mi vida, no debo huir de ello. Lo debo tener presente siempre, hice una promesa después de todo.

¿No es así? Hermano.

* * *

 **Okay se lo que están pensando, me demore un maldita eternidad en subir el siguiente capitulo. No tengo excusas, muchas cosas pasaron en mi vida, pero aun así, sigue sin ser excusa para demorarme tanto en actualizar, perdónenme por favor. Quiero dejar en claro esto también, no importa que tanto demore en actualizar, esta historia no termina hasta que yo lo diga así que seguirán habiendo nuevo capítulos, no se cual sera el intervalo de tiempo pero seguirán existiendo.**

 **Ahora sobre el capitulo, como podrán darse cuenta, decidí agregar otro OC a la clase, y la verdad solo lo hice para mantener un numero par de estudiantes, pero no se preocupen, Hoshino tendra su historia, motivos y todo lo que un buen OC ha de tener.**

 **Tambien les quiero decir que si habra romance entre el OC y algun perssonaje, al principio pensaba en Jiro pero la verdad aun no lo tengo definido, denme sugerencia si estan interesados.**

 **Y por supuesto tenia que terminar el capitulo en un cliff hanger, si no donde esta la gracia?**

 **PLUS ULTRA!**


End file.
